


Sweet

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: Donut and Church are out for their morning drinks together.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost midnight and I just wanted to see if I could make myself write some light churchnut before bed with no prompt or any idea of what it was gonna be about so  
> yay  
> [Read on Tumblr](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/162645571642/sweet-churchnut)

“Leonard Church Junior, oh my  _God_ , that is your  _third sugar packet!_ ” Donut scrunched up his nose as he watched his boyfriend proceed to reach for the cream to add to his drink.

“You,” Church began, pointing a coffee stirrer in Donut’s face, “have no right to give me shit for the garbage I put in my drinks or my body when  _you’re_  the one that’s always ordering fancy-ass frapalattechinos or whatever-the-fuck they’re called.”

Donut pouted as he reached for the cafe door. “They’re called ‘lattes,’ ‘frappes,’ and ‘cappuchinos’, Church. You know that- you’ve ordered for me over a million times!”

Church rolled his eyes, fishing one-handed for the keys in his pockets while they headed for the car. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Point is: You’re a fuckin’ hypocrite.”

“No, I’m not!” Donut protested, stepping forward to hold Church’s drink for him while the key search continued. “I get nice, simple teas in the morning,” he shook his own cup for emphasis, “and save the sugary stuff for later in the day. Besides, if you’re going to dump all that stuff in it anyway, why order plain, black coffee when you could make it something  _exciting_? I always end up sharing my post-wine-and-cheese caramel macchiato with you, so I  _know_ you like them.”

“Don’t you question my life choices, Franklin.” Church slid into the driver’s seat, reaching over to reclaim his drink from Donut. He took a sip, and made a face. “Ugh, this is still too bitter.”

Donut stuck his tongue out. “Well, I guess you two have a lot in common!” 

“Yeah, well, what can I say?” Church moved his free hand to clasp atop Donut’s. “It’s, uh... Nice to have something sweet in my life to... Balance it all out, or something.”

After approximately five full seconds of silence, Donut dissolved into a fit of giggles and leaned over to give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. “You’re a very silly man, but that’s okay, because it’s one of the many reasons that I love you!” he practically sung in Church’s ear, dragging out the syllables of the last few words.

Church focused on the road as he pulled out of the parking lot, blatantly trying to ignore the blush that took over his entire face. “Yeah, yeah... Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i figure if director man is church's pops in a modern au, hes Prrrrobably a junior  
> also i dont know diddle squiddle about coffee drinks so i did some halfassed googles to try and fill the void


End file.
